Hojo Learns Loveless
by Natural Seoul
Summary: Hojo claimed that he stumbled upon Loveless while researching the Ancients. But did he really?


Title: How Hojo Learned Loveless

Summary: How *Did* Hojo know so much about ˾Loveless̚ anyways? He claimed research. I claim Genesis (oh yes I do~).

Disclaimer: I do not lay claim over anything involving copyrighted material.

* * *

The proud Commander Genesis Rhapsodos simply _hated_ waiting. He sighed dramatically while sweeping his auburn hair out of his face. Scientists just couldn't leave a great mind like his to waste away in a waiting room. He sighed again and discreetly eyed his audience: the Science Department secretary. He had failed to catch her eye. No one should be able to resist him! He was Genesis Rhapsodos! He pulled out a slender novel and began to read aloud:

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess_

_We seek it thus, and take to the sky_

_Ripples form on the water's surface_

_The wandering soul knows no rest_".

Genesis finished, proud of his perfect delivery. He wondered if he had moved the secretary to tears. It wouldn't be the first time that his renditions of ˾Loveless̚ had caused unfeeling hearts to open.

The secretary was blowing a bubble of gum and filing her nails. The nerve! Genesis had half a mind to go over to her and knock some literary sense into her, but thought better of it. The words of the Goddess _should_ be lost on the peons. Only _superior_ people could understand their majesty.

Damn Hojo, making The Great Genesis wait. He could be reading out loud to the cadets, who appreciated his performances. Their eyes always glazed _with awe_ when he started reading. When he was feeling generous, he would also educate them with his lengthy interpretation of the stanzas. It was unfortunate that Angeal's puppy always swooped to 'rescue' the Cadets. Tch. Another mindless peon.

The Commander remembered how Zack had explained that the cadets really couldn't stand up to him, the Commander. That, and he should stop trying to make their minds explode (Zack had flailed his arms here) with his 'dusty old play'. The mere _thought_ of Fair disrespecting the most complex play of all time made Genesis boil. Clearly, it was the boy's mind that was dusty from neglect.

Perhaps the good professor, possessing a great intelligence, would be able to empathize with Genesis's love of ˾Loveless̚. Genesis never had the opportunity to deal with Professor Hojo closely, as Hollander took care of both Genesis and Angeal. Unfortunately, the good doctor Hollander was off doing some field work, leaving Hojo to step up to the plate. Genesis was almost squirming with excitement. He would he able to spread the wonder that was ˾Loveless̚ to another! The joy!

"Rhapsodos, Genesis?" a bland lab tech called. Genesis stood with a swirl of crimson leather. He nodded to the secretary, who popped a particularly large bubble. Some people simply didn't appreciate drama.

"Ah, Genesis. This will be our first formal meeting as doctor and speci- patient. Please, do sit down," Hojo said, his voice nasal and oily. Genesis disliked the sound; it would not lend itself to renditions of ˾Loveless̚ well. _His_ voice, on the other hand, could pitch the divine words perfectly, smooth yet lively.

"Doctor Hojo," Genesis purred, "charmed. Ah, while we are doing the tests, I have things of great importance to discuss with you. Have you heard of ˾Loveless̚…?"

As Genesis was running on the treadmill, he recited stanzas from memory between pants.

The oily scientist tried to ignore the Red Commander as he asked for Hojo's opinion on certain lines.

Hojo tried to politely defer when Genesis insisted that he try and repeat a line of importance back to him. Genesis insisted.

The professor hid his irritation behind a clipboard he pretended to study while Genesis explained the difference between sighing _here_ and sighing _there_.

"…and I feel as though _I _could be the hero, you understand. It makes perfect sense!" Genesis said smugly, secure in his logic. He leaned back on the medical table while Hojo prepped an injection. "Professor, what do…you… think…?" Genesis' head lolled as he slipped into unconsciousness. Hojo's face twisted.

"I _think_ that Sephiroth is a more superior specimen than you will ever be," he finally spat at the unconscious Commander, "-and that ˾Loveless̚ is the worst play written. You are an arrogant fool to read it constantly, and an idiot to memorise the damn thing!" He panted from releasing his pent-up emotions.

The other lab techs were looking at him, frozen in shock.

"Well, what are you waiting for?¨" Hojo snapped. "Get to the bloodwork and get this damned specimen out of our lab!" His words incited a flurry of motion. He leaned against the wall, watching the sleeping man. He sighed, "finally. Silence. Sweet, scientific silence."

The Commander began to mumble lines in his sleep.

* * *

XD Man, picture Hojo's face. Genesis is excessively dramatic, though. I mean, how many times do you need to sweep your hair out of your (freaking hot) face?


End file.
